character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Azriel (Canon, No Game No Life)/ZeroTC01
|-|Anime= |-|Novel= Summary Azriel (アズリール, Azurīru) is the first unit of the Flügel race as well as the representative of the Council of Eighteen Wings and the Phantasma, Avant Heim. Being such, she is also Jibril's self-proclaimed older sister and Artosh's self-proclaimed first daughter. Azriel has a split-personality. Depending on who she is conversing with, she can be light-hearted and bubbly, tending to add "Nyan" to the end of her sentences, or otherwise more relentless and merciless. She usually is in the former mood, especially ever since the creation of Jibril, whom she has shown a great liking and deep care towards and went as far as to try to convince the rest of the Flügels to refer to Jibril as their younger sister ("Imouto", which failed). Speaking of her behavior prior to the youngest Flügel's creation, back then she used to consider others to be more of tools, that they were inessential and dispensable, even demonstrating this on one of her kind when she delightedly ordered Raphael to be killed once she was in danger of enemy magic, though the latter managed to survive the ordeal. And much like the rest of her race, the Flügel can indeed be condescending towards lower-ranked races of the exceed. Despite being the eldest of her kind and the representative of the council, Azriel was stated by Jibril to be much of an idiot, with her suggested courses of action even being more often than not rejected by the Council of Eighteen Wings. However, that does not stop her from being an expert at persuasion and manipulation, managing to convince the entire Flügel race that her command is absolutely mandatory for them to commit suicide, thus completely forbidding the act altogether and preventing a mass decrease in their numbers after the demise of Artosh at the end of the Eternal War. A preeminent issue with Azriel is that she was created to be a "flawless" being, which makes her incapable of improving and learning from her failures, afraid and dismissive of the unknown, and incredibly close-minded. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C, higher via Heaven's Strike | At least 4-C, likely High 4-C via Heaven's Strike Name: Azriel Origin: No Game No Life Gender: Female Age: Over 26,000 years Classification: Flügel, Representative of the Council of Eighteen Wings Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Psychological Intuition (Managed to convince the rest of the Flügel race that only she can allow them to commit suicide, preventing a massive decrease in the race's numbers in the process), Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: Star level, higher via Heaven's Strike (Even in comparison to the average Flügel, Azriel is fairly powerful and thus is somewhat comparable to Jibril and the rest of her kind. Should at the very least be comparable to Shuvi. Is a contributor to God's Strike, an attack which was stated to be capable of splitting skies, as well as destroying planets and stars) | At least Star level, likely Large Star level via Heaven's Strike (Can call-on the powers of the Phantasma, Avant Heim, likely making her far more powerful than before and within the realm of comparison to Jibril) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic (Considered Sora and Shiro, whom were moving over the speed of sound at the time, to be as slow as snails), likely Infinite (Should be this fast via powerscaling to Jibril and Shuvi) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Star Class | At least Star Class Durability: Star level | At least Star level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard Melee Range. Likely Tens of Meters via magical abilities and regular Airstrikes. Likely Thousands of Kilometers via Heaven's Strike. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Azriel is rather clumsy, and her proposed courses of action are usually rejected by the rest of the council's members. Despite that, she is still incredibly skilled at persuasion and managed to convince her race that her permission is compulsory for acts such as committing suicide. Weaknesses: Azriel is typically pretty stupid, as noted by Jibril. Due to her being created to be a "perfect" being, Azriel is afraid of the unknown, tends to be close-minded and lacks the ability to learn from or understand her failures and downfalls. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Airstrike (Heaven's Strike): A massive, spear-like weapon of magical energy used by the Flügels during the Eternal War. It is Azriel's most powerful ability, though using it causes her to turn into a young and defenceless version of herself, also completely depleting her magic similarly to Jibril. Key: Base '''| With Avant Heim's Power''' Gallery Azriel (LN, GV).png Azriel (LN, V5).jpg Azriel and Jibril.jpg|Azriel alongside Jibril Azriel (LN, V9).jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 4